religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Concilie van Chalcedon
Het concilie van Chalcedon was een oecumenisch concilie dat werd gehouden in het jaar 451 (van 8 oktober tot 1 november) in Chalcedon, een oude Byzantijnse havenstad aan de Bosporus (tegenover Byzantium) in de provincie Pontus et Bithynia in Klein-Azië, tijdens het pontificaat van Paus Leo I de Grote. Het was het vierde van de eerste zeven christelijke oecumenische concilies en wordt door de Rooms-katholieke en Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken erkend als onfeilbaar in haar vaststelling van nieuwe dogma's. Op dit concilie werd de eutychische doctrine van het monofysitisme verworpen en de Chalcedonische geloofsbelijdenis aangenomen, waarin beschreven wordt dat Jezus, als tweede persoon in de Heilige Drie-eenheid, zowel volledig mens als volledig goddelijk was. Historische achtergrond Naweeën van het nestorianisme Nadat op het Concilie van Efeze (431) het nestorianisme door een meerderheid van de kerk was veroordeeld, bleef er een conflict bestaan tussen de patriarchen Johannes van Antiochië en Cyrillus van Alexandrië. Cyrillus beweerde dat Johannes nog altijd een nestoriaanse opvatting koesterde, terwijl Johannes meende dat Cyrillus bleef vasthouden aan de Apollinarische ketterij. De twee patriarchen kwamen dankzij de bemiddeling van Acacius, de bisschop van Beroea, op 12 april 433 tot een vergelijk. In het jaar daarop sloot Theodoretus van Cyrrhus zich daarbij aan, waarbij er ogenschijnlijk voor altijd een eind kwam aan het nestorianisme. Rond deze tijd, echter, werden juist enige werken van twee reeds lang overleden Antiochische theologen, Diodorus van Tarsus en Theodorus van Mopsuestia, vertaald in het Syrisch, hetgeen leidde tot een hernieuwde opbloei van het nestorianisme onder de Assyriërs. Door een interventie van patriarch Proclus van Constantinopel werden de twee theologen door het gehele oosten veroordeeld, maar deze situatie zou het materiaal verschaffen voor de jaren later gehouden tweede en derde concilie van Constantinopel, respectievelijk in 553 en 680. De eutychische controverse Ongeveer twee jaar na de dood van Cyrillus van Alexandrië in 444 begon een oude monnik uit Constantinopel genaamd Eutyches een subtiele variant van de traditionele christologie te onderwijzen om daarmee (zoals hij schreef in een brief aan Paus Leo I in 448) een nieuwe uitbraak van het nestorianisme te voorkomen. Hij claimde een trouwe volgeling te zijn van het onderricht van Cyrillus, hetgeen tot orthodoxie was verklaard bij de Unie van 433. Cyrillus had onderwezen: "Er is slechts één physis, omdat het de Incarnatie is van God het Woord." Cyrillus had kennelijk per ongeluk begrepen dat het Griekse woord physis ongeveer hetzelfde betekent als het Latijnse woord persona (persoon), terwijl de meeste Griekse theologen het woord zouden hebben uitgelegd als natura (natuur). Velen begrepen dus dat Eutyches een soort terugkeer naar het Arianisme voorstond. Waar Arius de goddelijke natuur van Jezus had ontkend, leek het er nu op alsof Eutyches de menselijke natuur van Jezus ontkende. (De orthodoxie van Cyrillus werd echter niet in twijfel getrokken omdat de Unie van 433 nadrukkelijk in deze context over twéé physes had gesproken.) Vanuit Rome schreef Paus Leo I dat de fout van Eutyches meer veroorzaakt was door een gebrek aan vaardigheid in deze zaken dan door kwade opzet. De Paus neigde er ook naar, niet in debat te gaan met zijn tegenstanders, waardoor het misverstand niet naar buiten was gekomen. Mede dankzij de hoge achting die men had voor Eutyches (alleen overtroffen door die voor de patriarch van Constantinopel), kon het toch gebeuren dat zijn leer zich snel over het hele Oosten verbreidde. Eutyches werd dan toch tijdens een lokale synode in Constantinopel door Eusebius, de bisschop van Doryleum tot ketter verklaard, met het bevel hem uit zijn ambt te zetten. Flavianus van Constantinopel wilde daar aanvankelijk niet in toestemmen vanwege de grote populariteit die Eutyches genoot, maar ging uiteindelijk overstag en Eutyches werd door de synode veroordeeld als ketter. Keizer Theodosius II en de bisschop van Alexandrië, Dioscorus I, opvolger van Cyrillus, weigerden de beslissing van de synode echter te aanvaarden. Dioscorus hield zijn eigen synode, waar hij Eutyches zijn ambt terug gaf en de Keizer riep een concilie bijeen in Efeze in 449, waarbij hij ook Paus Leo I uitnodigde, die de uitnodiging aanvaardde en zich door drie pauselijke gezanten liet vertegenwoordigen. Poging tot concilie in Efeze Tegen de tijd van het concilie had de paus bericht ontvangen van Flavianus en had voor zichzelf uitgemaakt dat de ideeën van Eutyches fout waren en dat de afzetting van 447 rechtmatig was geweest. Hij schreef naar het concilie dat zij zijn oordeel over deze zaak moesten aanvaarden, maar hij liet de strafmaat voor Eutyches open voor discussie. Het concilie van keizer Theodosius kwam samen op 8 augustus 449, met zo'n 130 aanwezige bisschoppen. Dioscorus zat de vergadering voor in opdracht van de keizer. Hij verhinderde het voorlezen van de pauselijke uitspraak door de gezanten en de keizer verbood alle bisschoppen die twee jaar eerder voor het afzetten van Eutyches hadden gestemd om mee te stemmen. Er was daarom vrijwel unanieme steun voor Eutyches; Flavianus werd nu zelf afgezet en verbannen. Hij stierf niet lang daarna. De pauselijke gezanten ontsnapten met een brief van Flavianus voor de Paus. In een tweede vergadering, zonder pauselijke vertegenwoordiging, werden nóg enkele bisschoppen afgezet, waaronder ook Ibas van Edessa, Irenaeus van Tyrus (een persoonlijke vriend van Nestorius), Domnus van Antiochië en Theodoret. De besluiten van dit concilie dreigden een schisma te veroorzaken tussen het oosten en het westen, daar ze overduidelijk ingingen tegen de pauselijke uitspraak. Tijdens een synode in Rome bestempelde de Paus het concilie als een "synode van rovers" (Latrocinium) en weigerde haar besluiten te aanvaarden. Efeze 449 is dan ook niet in de lijst van concilies opgenomen. Onderwerp van het Concilie: De Goddelijke natuur van Christus is één van wezen met de Vader (homo-ousios). De twee naturen van Christus, De Goddelijke en de menselijke, zijn verenigd in de ene persoon van Christus, maar niet vermengd. Tegen Eutyches. Het concilie van Chalcedon De situatie bleef zich verslechteren, waarbij de Paus het bijeenroepen van een nieuw concilie eiste en de Keizer liet blijken niet te zullen wijken, door al die tijd bisschoppen aan te stellen die het met Dioscorus eens waren. Dit alles veranderde echter dramatisch met het spoedige overlijden van Theodosius II in 450 en het bestijgen van de keizerlijke troon door Marcianus, want deze was een verdediger van de doctrine van Flavianus en paus Leo. Marcianus stemde in met een nieuw concilie. Echter niet in Italië zoals de Paus had gevraagd, maar in het oosten, maar hij vroeg de Paus persoonlijk de vergadering voor te zitten. Hij zorgde ervoor dat de afgezette bisschoppen naar hun diocesen konden terugkeren en liet het lichaam van Flavianus naar de hoofdstad brengen om daar met groot eerbetoon begraven te worden. Het concilie werd bijeengeroepen in Nicaea, maar werd op het laatste moment verplaatst naar Chalcedon, waar het op 8 oktober 451 werd geopend. De pauselijke afgezant Paschanius werd gestuurd om voor te zitten. Leo had zelf een brief naar het concilie gestuurd, waarin het werk van het voorgaande concilie veroordeeld werd en waarin hij aangaf dat de juiste doctrine over de Incarnatie in de voorgaande brief van Flavianus te vinden was. Er waren maar liefst 600 bisschoppen op het concilie aanwezig. Paschanius weigerde Dioscorus (die in de periode voor het concilie de paus had geëxcommuniceerd) een zetel te geven op het concilie en dientengevolge werd hij verplaatst naar de naaf van de kerk. Paschanius gaf ook nog opdracht Theodoretus in zijn ambt te herstellen en hem een zetel te geven, maar dit veroorzaakte zo'n rumoer onder de conciliegangers, dat ook Theodoretus plaats nam in de naaf, hoewel hij wel een stem kreeg in de vergadering, die begon met een rechtszaak tegen Dioscorus. Marcianus wenste de rechtsgang sneller tot een einde te brengen en vroeg het concilie eerst een uitspraak te doen over de doctrine van de Incarnatie alvorens met de rechtszaak door te gaan. De deelnemers zagen echter de noodzaak niet in van nieuwe geloofsdogma's en vonden dat de doctrine duidelijk genoeg werd uitgelegd in de brief van Leo aan Flavianus. De tweede dag van het concilie eindigde met uitroepen van de bisschoppen dat het "Sint Petrus is die dit door Leo zegt. Dit is wat wij allen geloven. Dit is het geloof van de Apostelen. Leo en Cyrillus leren hetzelfde." Het concilie ging door met de rechtszaak tegen Dioscorus, maar hij weigerde voor de bijeengekomenen te verschijnen. Daarop werd hij unaniem veroordeeld (hoewel de Egyptische bisschoppen hiertoe lijken te zijn geïntimideerd) en al zijn uitvaardigingen werden ongeldig verklaard. Marcianus liet Dioscorus verbannen. Alle bisschoppen werd toen gevraagd hun schriftelijke steun te geven aan de brief van Leo aan Flavianus (de "Tome"), maar een groep van dertien Egyptische bisschoppen weigerde dit en zei dat zij zich wilden houden aan het "traditionele geloof". Dientengevolge besloten de afgevaardigden van de Keizer dat een nieuwe geloofsbelijdenis toch nodig was en ze legden de vergadering van bisschoppen een tekst voor. Er kwam geen consensus en de tekst is dan ook niet bewaard gebleven. Paschanius dreigde naar Rome te zullen terugkeren en het concilie in Italië te houden. Keizer Marcianus stemde daarmee in en zei dat als er geen clausule zou worden toegevoegd aan de geloofsdogma's, de bisschoppen naar Italië zouden moeten komen. De bisschoppen gaven toe en lieten de clausule toevoegen, waarin stond dat in overeenstemming met de beslissing van Leo, er in Christus twee verenigde, onveranderlijke, onscheidbare naturen zijn. Het werk van het concilie werd voltooid met een serie van 28 disciplinaire kerkregels. Bisschoppen kregen autoriteit over de monniken in hun diocesen, met daarbij het recht hen het stichten van nieuwe kloosters toe te staan of te verbieden. Bisschoppen werden verder aangespoord om een pastoor aan te stellen die hun wereldse zaken regelde en om tweejaarlijks een diocesane synode te houden. Het werd de clerus verboden van diocees te wisselen of in militaire dienst te gaan. Monniken en monialen werd het verboden te huwen op straffe van excommunicatie. De laatste kerkregel verklaarde dat de Zetel van Constantinopel alleen lager was dan die van Rome. De pauselijke gezanten waren niet meer aanwezig voor de stemming over deze laatste kerkregel en protesteerden hier achteraf tegen. Nasleep Het vrijwel directe gevolg van het concilie was een groot schisma. De bisschoppen die zich niet konden vinden in de taal van de brief van Paus Leo aan Flavianus spraken het concilie tegen en zeiden dat het aanvaarden van twee "physes" neerkwam op Nestorianisme. Daarmee begon de Oriëntaalse Orthodoxie, die tot op de dag van vandaag de resultaten van dit concilie verwerpt. In de laatste jaren is een zekere mate van dialoog op gang gekomen tussen de Oriëntaals-orthodoxe Kerken en andere Christenen. Sommige Oriëntaals-orthodoxe bisschoppen hebben aangegeven dat het verschil in doctrine nooit méér is geweest dan een misverstand en hebben zich sindsdien weer verbonden met de Rooms-katholieke en Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken. Zie ook * Chalcedonische geloofsbelijdenis * Oecumenische concilies * Christologie Chalcedon Categorie:Geschiedenis van Turkije Categorie:Marmara-regio ar:مجمع خلقيدونية ca:Concili de Calcedònia cs:Chalkedonský koncil cy:Cyngor Chalcedon de:Konzil von Chalcedon el:Σύνοδος της Χαλκηδόνας en:Council of Chalcedon eo:Koncilio de Kalcedonio es:Concilio de Calcedonia eu:Kaltzedoniako kontzilioa fi:Khalkedonin kirkolliskokous fr:Concile de Chalcédoine fy:Konsily fan Kalsedon he:ועידת כלקדון hr:Kalcedonski sabor hu:Khalkédóni zsinat id:Konsili Khalsedon it:Concilio di Calcedonia ja:カルケドン公会議 ka:ქალკედონის მსოფლიო საეკლესიო კრება ko:칼케돈 공의회 la:Concilium Chalcedonense lt:Chalkedono susirinkimas lv:Halkēdonas koncils mk:Четврти вселенски собор no:Konsilet i Kalkedon pl:Sobór chalcedoński pt:Concílio de Calcedónia ro:Conciliul de la Calcedon ru:Халкидонский собор simple:Council of Chalcedon sr:Четврти васељенски сабор sv:Konciliet i Chalcedon sw:Mtaguso wa Kalsedonia tr:Kalkedon Konsili uk:Халкідонський собор zh:迦克墩公會議